


Don't Move

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: All of this is consensual and shown in the beginning of the fic!, Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding Kink, CNC, Choking, Consensual Kidnapping, Consensual Sex, Consensual non-con, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Filthy talk, Hair-pulling, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Other, Rape Roleplay, Reader is gender neutral but has a vulva, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, breeding talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: (Please please read the tags before proceeding!) Normally couples ask each other to 'spice' things up in the bedroom, this is normal. Your boyfriend asking you if you wanted to shouldn't have been such a hard question to reply to. But, when you expect maybe bondage or maybe nipple clamps, he questions what your limits are on consensual kidnapping and what kind of knives you were into.OrIn which Danny asks if you wanna do a kinky roleplay scene and you agree and find you both are really, really fucking into it.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You, Ghostface (Scream)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 314





	Don't Move

**Author's Note:**

> Social medias you can find me on and request or support me and find more content.
> 
> Tumblr (most active + Content): SinningPlumpPrincess  
> Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl

The game was simple and laid out plainly before you.

If you wanted to participate, find yourself alone near the abandoned church at midnight. If you didn’t want to play this game, stay home.

The game was rather simple, rules lain plainly out before you. Questions of what you would be into, what would be too far were all questioned, as well as a safe word of sort. A phrase to question if you were alright in turn, hand motions for specific things if you were to be too tied up.

Your eyes had flickered up to your partner when the word ‘kidnap’ had come into the questions, quirking a brow and asking, “And how exactly do you consensually kidnap someone?”

“Well, babe. It’s more of a roleplay scenario, right? I  coooouuld take you somewhere, maybe blindfold you and you wouldn’t know where you were? ‘Course I wouldn’t do  ya dirty and get guests without your consent, it’d be private.” Danny had casually explained from his place, sitting cross legged on the ground with his long legs making him look more like a clumsy Great Dane than a terrifying being. His auburn long hair was tied up messily, strands of waves curling onto his face and moving with him when he peeks back up at you with a cocked head of curiosity when you didn’t immediately reply.

He sounded like he was explaining something as easy as taking a new medication. Your face must be red at the idea of an audience, because a grin spreads across his face on his full lips to reveal the small gap between his two upper front teeth. His cat-like narrowed, icy blue eyes seeming to light up at the idea, but he waves a hand at you. “Another time. I want this to be mine alone this time...Where were we- right! How do you feel about knives? Yes? No? Maybe specific kinds?”

That’s what you recall as you stood outside in the cold air. It’s dark out, the street lights overheard emitting a soft glow. The sound of the old abandoned church creaking with no one inside only making your body stiffen further. Every little sound makes your head move towards it, swallowing thickly as you hold your jacket tighter around your body as if it could protect you from the anticipation.

It’s after five minutes pass do you wonder if Danny forgot. Knitting your brows, you dig into your pocket to fish out your phone to check the time or maybe even text him. And THAT’S when you hear the footsteps before it’s too late. A hand slides over your mouth, a cloth covering over your mouth and nose before everything flutters black.

When you come to, the world is still black, but you can feel the cloth around your head. A quick tug of your wrists and squirm of your body proves you to be tied up, immobile and your body cold and unclothed. You feel something under your body though, something like a blanket of sorts that keep yours body from being on the cold ground. Tied up on your back, arms tied above your head, legs tied spread open at your ankles.

You swallow thickly when you hear a door open and creak slowly back closed. You try to strain your ears, trying to imagine where you are, your mind coming up with a million ideas.

Your mind stops when a gloved hand traces up your inner calf, up your inner thigh and a hum leaving your captor when you jump at the touch. “Hm. Awake, finally, huh? You sleep like the dead.” 

The voice is modified, higher pitched, scratchier in a way. You can already imagine the get up he wears with the familiar ghost mask you’d seen in news articles. You swallow thickly, going over the words in your mind of what would happen, how this would happen. You were allowed to scream, kick, fight, yell, cry out, do whatever. There was that little word if it got to be too much, and you expect that’s why you’re not gagged right now.

“Oh? What’s this?” You hear him coo out, his gloved hand tracing up your inner thigh to the mound of your sex. Your hips twitch backwards at the cold touch, but find no sympathy when they trace down your lower lips to spread them apart with two fingers and a low hiss of approval. “Wet and I haven’t even done anything. You’re a filthy little thing, aren’t you?”

“Let me go-” You whimper out without thinking as you fall into the headspace for this role. You hear his breath hitch, and you almost want to choke out that you were kidding, that you didn’t mean it. You’d done scenes like this before, maybe you acting the victim wasn’t his speed-

Your thoughts immediately stop when you feel cold wetness drip partially onto your cunt. You immediately know  it’s lubricant, feeling how he smears it over your lower lips where his wet, gloved fingers press inside you cruelly.

You cry out, throwing your head to the side when two fingers curl up inside you. Giving you a slight stretch and making your toes curl when he keeps curling them inwards. 

“Aw, sweetheart, it doesn’t  ** look  ** like you want to be let go. Not with how greedily you’re taking my fingers right now.” The tone is mocking, as if scolding nothing but a pet. Your face burns at it, but even more so shamefully when his thumb rubs your clit with a good enough amount of pressure to make you clench down harder on his fingers.

“Stop-” You whimper out again, pushing your hips up further into his hand. He knows how to work you over so well, knowing just the right amount of pressure, just how to twist his fingers. You’re shaking, only to gasp when his fingers are removed.

The slap you feel on your cunt is more of a warning than painful. It still makes you jerk back, recoiling at the touch and flinching as you wait for another impact. You feel it again, a bit harder and making a whine jerk from your throat.

Satisfied with that reaction, it seems like, his fingers shove back into you. Gloves and lubricant making the third finger slide in just as easy. You hear a shuffling of maybe pants or fabric of sorts, escaping your mind moments later when you’re more focused on the fingers pounding into you. Getting you closer and closer and the first wave trying to rush from you-

Only for the hand to be removed. You cry out, opening your mouth to maybe protest, but quickly find your hair being gripped. Your head is tugged back to expose your throat, your parted lips being quickly abused when you find a cock being shoved past your lips.

“Don’t you fucking bite me.” Comes from above you in a snarl, the hand leaving your hair to grip your jaw to hold you in place. You huff through your nose as you relax your jaw, suckling on the head and getting used to the feeling as your heart pounds in your ears. You squirm where you lie down, your thighs trying so hard to press together but to no avail.

“Aww, thought you told me to stop, baby? Change of heart?” You hear breathed above you, the grip on your jaw tightening when you let out a noise of disagreement. You feel Danny shuffle above you, pressing his hips forward in small manners. You know he could just fuck your throat, could just thrust in. The idea of him just taking what he wanted was...definitely on your list of things to do. He’s testing your gag reflex, but honestly, you don’t want him to be gentle.

You move ever so slightly so your teeth scrape against the sensitive flesh of his dick. Near instantly you hear a low hiss and feel his hand leave your jaw, feeling his hand slap against your cheek and making you gasp around his cock. Immediately he’s gripping you again, thrusting forward and filling your throat with his scent flooding your nose from how close he is.

You choke and gag, jerking your tied arms and managing to thump him with your forearms. Your eyes flood with tears behind the blindfold, eyes wide open and only seeing black as you feel your throat being pounded. It’s brief, quick, hearing the grunting and groans above you before you feel him pause deep in your throat. Making you feel like you can’t breathe.

Fingers trace down the bulge in your throat where Danny must be able to see his cock in your throat, let alone how you swallow and sputter. “Mmmh. What a sight. Might do this till you pass out, sweetheart.” He groans low in his throat, making you quickly make sounds of disagreement through your nose as he slowly pulls out of your lips until just the head rests on your lips.

You’re immediately whimpering, murmuring against his wet flesh hoarsely. “No- n-no please, please, no more, I can’t-” You sob out, feeling yourself getting more into your role as your mind starts to let you ease up. You whimper, sniffling out quickly after, “I’ll be good, I’ll be good-”

“Oh, you’ll be good?” Danny mocks right back in character, but his cock jerks against your mouth in a traitorous manner to let you know he liked your crying. “Then shut the fuck up and take it.”

The hand that had traced your throat grabs your chin when you try to jerk your head. Holding your jaw open when he slides back in. It’s easier this time, but doesn’t stop you from drooling or tearing up when he starts fucking your throat. You try to focus on breathing through your nose, listening to his familiar groaning despite the voice distorter. But as soon as you start to choke, he pulls out with a groan, letting you sputter and turn your head to the side to get away from the cruelty.

“Poor little thing. Don’t want to admit you like this, do you?” Danny growls out, patting your cheek as if you were nothing but a little pet. You hear movement, feeling him abandoning your head area and letting yourself focus on breathing. You’re dizzy already, still wet and feeling on edge. You can taste pre-cum left on your tongue, but that thought is quickly abandoned when you feel him slide between your legs, his cock resting atop your cunt and reminding you of your position.

You whimper, squirming only to immediately stop moving when you feel a cold blade press to your exposed throat. You could already feel his cruel smile when he leans over top you and croons out, “ ** Don’t move or I’ll make you bleed, ** sweetheart. Just stay nice and still and be a good breeder for me, hm?”

Oh.

Oh, you think you’d like to play this game more often.


End file.
